greshdigigamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Braun Strowman
Bio With his towering frame and intimidating aura, the monstrous Braun Strowman strikes fear into his opponents with his presence alone. Introduced to the WWE Universe as the most frightening element of the fearsome Wyatt Family, Bray Wyatt dubbed Strowman “The New Face of Destruction” and the “Black Sheep” of Sister Abigail. A man of few words, Strowman’s fright factor is only increased while sporting a black sheep mask. Now free of Wyatt's grasp, the haunting Superstar has become an absolute wrecking ball, annihilating any and all that cross his path. Randy Orton, Chris Jericho and even The Undertaker have fallen at his feet, cementing Strowman as possibly the most imposing behemoth of his generation. Throughout Universe Mode |-|Season 8= The Monster Among Men On RAW Episode 46 Strowman took part of a Fatal-4-Way Elimination Match to determine the No.1 Contender to Brock Lesnar's WWE Championship, which was eventually won by Shinsuke Nakamura following Dean Ambrose double crossing The Monster. On RAW Episode 47, Strowman interrupted Rusev's assault on Jason Jordan and took the fight to the "Bulgarian Brute" culminating with Strowman slamming Rusev through the barricade. Trade to Smackdown Live On Smackdown Live Episode 49, Strowman made his Smackdown Live debut after being traded from RAW in a King of the Ring Qualifying Match against Kevin Owens. Despite "The Prizefighter" attacking Strowman before the bell, "The Monster Among Men" steamed rolled threw Owens to qualify for the tournament but Strowman wasn't finished with Owens when he hit another Running Powerslam following the match to send a message to the entire Smackdown Locker Room that "Everyone will Get...These...Hands!". King of the Jungle On Smackdown Episode 51, In a rivalry renewed, Strowman went one-on-one with the man he once broke the ring with, Big Show in the first round of the King of the Ring Tournament and despite Show coming out the gate strong, it was "The Monster" overpowering "The Giant" with 2 Running Powerslams to secure the win and to advance to the semi-finals of the King of the Ring Tournament where he will meet another familiar foe - Roman Reigns. At King of the Ring, Strowman became the King of the Ring, destroying both Reigns and his former partner Luke Harper, earning a shot at the World Heavyweight Championship at Summerslam. On Smackdown Live Episode 52, Strowman wasted little time to size up his future opponent for the World Title, Big E Langston before leaving him laying thanks to the brief distraction from Karl Anderson. On Smackdown Live Episode 53, Strowman took part in a Battle Royal to crown the next United States Champion after Seth Rollins was stripped of the title due to injury, after eliminating Rhyno Strowman was believed to have won the US Title but that wasn't the case as Kevin Owens was never eliminated and Owens attempted to exploit that and from behind Aiden English attacked Strowman with a sledgehammer and that was enough for Owens to eliminate Strowman to win the title. |-|Season 9= Monstrous Chase for Gold On Smackdown Live Episode 54, a vengeful "King of the Jungle" went one-on-one with Aiden English and completely destroyed the man who cost him the United States Title, causing the referee to stop the match and award Strowman the victory via TKO. Later on in the night, Strowman forced Ric Flair to bring back the US Open Challenge and forced Kevin Owens to defend the US Title and went on to defeat Owens to win his first championship in the WWE. On Smackdown Live Episode 55, After Owens won his match, Strowman sent a message by brutally assaulting another one of Owens' friends in Jinder Mahal backstage in the interview position before shouting at Owens that this is what's to come at Judgment Day. At WWE Judgment Day, Strowman lost the US Title to Kevin Owens after Strowman's anger towards Aiden English overcame him and Owens took advantage with a quick roll-up to win the title. Following the match, Strowman laid out the new champion with back to back running powerslams. On Smackdown Live Episode 56, after the disrespectful actions of Big E, Strowman confronted the World Champion in silence, showcasing his displeasure with his Summerslam opponent. Championships & Accomplishments * 2017 King of the Ring * WWE United States Championship (x1) Gallery |-|Season 8= Smackdown Live Episode 49 Braun Strowman (SDLive Ep.4) (1).png|In a shocking announcement, Braun Strowman is now apart of Smackdown Live Braun Strowman (SDLive Ep.4) (2).png Braun Strowman (SDLive Ep.4) (3).png Braun Strowman (SDLive Ep.4)|Strowman dominates and qualifies for King of the Ring. Who is ready to "Get These Hands!"? Smackdown Live Episode 51 Strowman (SDLive Ep.6) (2).png|Braun Strowman entering for another encounter with the Big Show, hoping to advance in the King of the Ring Tournament Strowman (SDLive Ep.6) (3).png Strowman (SDLive Ep.6) (4).png Strowman (SDLive Ep.6) (5).png Strowman-Show (SDLive Ep.6) (1).png|Strowman floors Show with two Running Powerslams to secure the victory and advances in the King of the Ring Tournament Strowman (SDLive Ep.6) (1)|With Roman Reigns looking on backstage, Strowman now has his sights set on Puerto Rico and "The Big Dog" Strowman (SDLive Ep.6) (6).png Strowman (SDLive Ep.6) (7).png|It will be "The Monster vs. The Dog" at King of the Ring in the Semi-Finals Category:Superstars Category:Smackdown Superstars Category:Braun Strowman Category:The Wyatt Family Category:King of the Ring Winners